On-chip-clock controllers are used in scan based designs to provide scan shift and capture clocks during scan testing. Generally, each clock domain has a separate on-chip controller. Where circuit functionality is essentially identical, testing separate clock domains adds overhead and increases the expense of testing by adding to the pattern count.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for sharing logic across on-chip controllers to perform simultaneous captures.